


Canalave Calamity

by sklauda1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: Dawn is sick of Barry's antics.





	Canalave Calamity

Despite the Pokemon gym across the bridge, Canalave City was a peaceful port. Residents were used to trainers coming in to challenge Byron and gain their mine badge. Their presence was a huge boost to the city's economy since they would stock up on potions at the pokemart. Eldritch took them to the islands via his ferry. He used to love sailing with young trainers and hearing of their victories but he has not been the same since his son got sick. Maybe one of those trainers will come back with something that will help both his son and Eldritch's depression.

It was on a day like any other when all the commotion happened. Dawn pulled the Barry through the streets by his hair, beating his face against houses and the steel bars holding up the bridge. They went into the pokecenter where Dawn proceeded to beat Barry's face on the counter several times. There was a look of horror on the face of the nurse on duty that day.

Dawn pulled out her pokeballs and made Barry apologize to each one of them before handing them to the nurse to heal. After he apologized, she banged his head on the counter. By now, he had a black eye and his nose must have been broken. Then she went over to the computer, logged in, took out her poison barb, and beat him with it.

The pokemart could not have anticipated the couple barging in a few minutes later. Barry could barely walk and his nose was dripping blood. They went to the far back wall to the display cases where she banged his face against the glass, leaving a smear of blood on the panes. They made a mess when she slid his face over the shelves in the middle of the store and knocked everything onto the floor. The ladies behind the counter were too frightened to yell at them. After bashing Barry's head against their counter like she had in the pokecenter, she looked up at the ladies and smiled.

"Hi," she squealed with the voice of a demon child. "He'll take three revives and 15 super potions." Then she plucked his wallet out from his pocket, slammed his head against the counter for good measure, and paid the ladies. They did not ask questions and handed the merchandise over to Dawn. "Thank you!" she squealed again as she put all of it in her satchel and dragged Barry back outside.

She finally let go of him in front of the bridge but began kicking him and shouting. "I looked all over for you at Hearthome with the pokemon I used to beat Fantina, but you were nowhere to be found. So I grabbed my lower level pokemon to share experience with my higher levels as we traveled here. I go across the bridge to see what kind of pokemon I need to beat Byron, and that's when you show up? When I have lower level pokemon an am in a new town? I still beat your ass but not without having to revive my best pokemon several times! Do you know how long it is going to take for me to gain back a good reputation with those creatures? How many times I am going to have to go back to Veilstone to get them massages? I can only get one a day! Go... fuck... yourself!" Each word was followed by a kick to the stomach. By this time, Barry might have been unconscious from the pain. No one saw him moving. They only heard groans.

Finished, Dawn spit on him, took his gym badge, and threw it into the canal before going to the gym to continue her business.


End file.
